The Wonderful Wizard of Fairy Tail
by Animeguitar96
Summary: After a freak storm hits Magnolia, Lucy wakes up in a strange land where everything is different. Determined to return home, Lucy must meet The Wonderful Wizard of Fairy Tail in order to get home. But can she get home before The Witch attempts to kill her?
1. Chapter 1: The Storm

Author's note: I had this on my computer for a while and waited for Worlds Apart to finish so I can get it up. I want to dedicate this fanon to my mom. She's a **MAJOR **Wizard of Oz fan and we discussed about this fan fic before I wrote it out. I really wanted to show off my humoristic type of writing for this one (hints of romance in the story... maybe.) and maybe a few **WTF** moments. Well, enjoy! P.s. **I don't own either Wizard of Oz or Fairy Tail. If I did I would be a very rich girl!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Storm.<p>

It was your average day in Magnolia. Especially, for Ms. Lucy Heartfilia; a Celestial Spirit Mage and member of the famous guild, Fairy Tail. She performed her usual morning routine before heading out to the Fairy Tail Guild. Eat breakfast, take a nice bath, pick out her clothes and then head straight to the guild. Lucy didn't know why but she was in a good mood today. She was planning to go on a mission with her friends so she could pay her monthly rent at her apartment. During her walk down the cobblestone streets of Magnolia, Lucy noticed something out of the ordinary. People were buying more food than usual and they were boarding up their windows.

_That's odd;_ she thought _why is everyone boarding up their windows?_ She shrugged it off and finally reached the Fairy Tail guild in one piece, but things were just as hectic at the Fairy Tail guild. People were running around, grabbing many objects, Azlack and Bisca were cradling their six year old daughter while she told her parents how scared she was. Natsu was joining the crowd on pillaging supplies, Cana grabbing many beer barrels as she could and rushing off somewhere, PantherLily sitting with Gajeel and looking somewhat frightened.

"What's going on?" Lucy finally asked. Mira walked up to Lucy and smiled.

"Lucy!" She smiled "Glad you could make it in today."

"Yeah, I am too." Lucy said uneasily "Any idea what's going on?"

"Apparently there's supposed to be a really nasty storm heading towards Magnolia." said a voice, which was discovered to be Happy.

"A storm?" asked Lucy.

"It's supposed to be the storm of the century." Natsu suddenly said.

"Apparently, the last time a storm like this hit, it took three months to rebuild Magnolia." Lisanna suddenly said.

"You're kidding!" Lucy screeched.

"I-I just hope there isn't much thunder." said a somewhat uncomfortable PantherLily.

"Seriously." Gajeel sighed. The Iron dragon slayer loved his cat companion very much but he wasn't expecting such a cool exceed like Lily to be afraid of a little thunder.

"The Master is creating an emergency supply system for all mages and towns people who couldn't get any food after the markets emptied out." Gray told her.

"When does the storm hit?" Lucy asked him.

"Tonight." Erza replied "The Guild is also offering as a shelter in case they order everyone to evacuate their homes, it's supposed to last for three days."

"I'm all fired up for this storm!" Natsu screamed with flames coming out of his mouth.

"I can sense that there's a tornado coming too." Wendy admitted "Now that I think about it, I wonder what a Tornado tastes like."

"Don't you even dare child!" snapped Carla "It's way too dangerous!" Lucy's eyes widened. A tornado? This was more deadly than she imagined!

"I better do some shopping!" Lucy announced. She ran out of the guild and headed over to Magnolia's National Bank where she stored her money that she had left over from missions.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later and Lucy had pocket full of jewels ready to shop for emergency supplies (she also got some supplies from the guild). She wondered around the town and pondered on what to buy first.<p>

"Hey Lucy!" screamed a voice, Lucy looked behind her and couldn't believe who it was.

"Loke!" she screamed. Loke, walked over to Lucy with a smile on his face.

"What're you doing here?" she asked the Celestial Spirit.

"Decided to visit Fairy Tail today." he shrugged "It's been awhile and it looks like I arrived at a pretty intense time. What about you? What are you doing in the shopping district of Magnolia?"

"Getting last minute supplies, since we have that storm tonight I wanted to get supplies, Right now I need some extra food since I'm going to be in town longer than I planned."

"How about I help you out, beautiful?"

"Thanks Loke. I'd appreciate that." Lucy and Loke spent the rest of the day shopping until Lucy got all the supplies she needed to survive this storm. Lucy managed to get a cart to pull all the things so it was easier on her and the Celestial Spirit. Nearing sunset, the clouds in the sky began to turn into a dark gray and the wind picked up.

"It's starting to look pretty bad." Lucy commented.

"Yeah it does." Loke commented back. They arrived at Lucy's apartment and when Lucy opened the door, she was shocked to find Natsu and Happy sitting in her beanbag chair.

"Welcome home!" they both screamed. Lucy looked at them in shock and gave them both a hard Lucy Kick.

"Well, it looks like I have to go." Loke said. The only reason he said it was because he didn't want to receive a Lucy Kick "My time is almost up. See ya later beautiful." he gave Lucy a wink that would make any girl swoon and soon disappeared into thin air. Lucy looked at Natsu and Happy with an angry look.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Lucy screamed.

"Chill Luce," Natsu said while rubbing the side of his head "We just came here to ride out the storm with ya."

"Aye, after you left the master showed everyone a chart of flood zones in the Magnolia area, and our house was in that area."

"You're kidding!" Lucy said surprised.

"So, since we had nowhere to go…." Natsu began.

"We're gonna stay with you for the next three days!" Natsu and Happy screamed happily in unison.

"…. I'm doomed."

* * *

><p>The thunder began to roar throughout Magnolia and the wind picked up at a high speed. Rain began to pour heavily into the streets of Magnolia. But Lucy was facing her own problems. After she showered, she caught Natsu and Happy playing with some of her clothes, then she caught them going through some of her personal belongings (such as finding a few tampons) and reading her unpublished novel. And this was all in one hour!<p>

"Natsu, quit touching that!" or "Happy stop scratching my walls!" were screamed every five minutes. She freaked when she caught Natsu peeking in her underwear draw, and Happy for letting a smelly dead fish lie on her carpet.

_Ok,_ she began to think _Breathe Lucy; it's just for three days, it won't be that bad, if the storm doesn't get too bad; they'll probably get bored and go to the guil-_

"Hey Lucy!" said a mumbling voiced Natsu "Got any Ketchup?" Lucy looked and noticed Natsu was holding a very large sandwich. Lucy looked at the sandwich and realized it was made out of a lot of different foods. She ran to her Kitchen and discovered the fridge was raided and a mess. That was the final straw for Lucy.

"Natsu WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed.

"Aw c'mon Lucy, I was hungry." Natsu said looking guilty and afraid of Lucy's rage.

"YOU ATE MY ENTIRE FOOD SUPPLY! NOW THERE'S GOING TO BE NO FOOD FOR THE NEXT THREE DAYS!"

"I saved some food!" protested Natsu. Lucy looked and realized he was right. Though, there was hardly any food in there.

"Guys," Happy screamed "You gotta see outside! Things are getting scary!" They all ran to the window near Lucy's bed and realized the tornado Wendy predicted was heading straight for Magnolia.

"Dear Mavis that's huge!" Natsu screamed wide-eyed in shock.

"Aye sir!" screeched Happy.

"Shut the window! I don't want to end up in that thing!" Lucy screamed. But before they could shut the window; a potted plant went flying in the air and hit Lucy square in the temple. She fell back onto the floor near her bed. She looked up and spotted Natsu and Happy rushing over to her checking if she's ok before she fell into an unconscious state.


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy in the land of Dreyar

Author's note: Ok, I LOVE how this came out. It's really showing my humoristic side with this one (must of been on drugs when I wrote it). Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Lucy in the land of... Dreyar?<strong>

"PuPuuunn~!" a voice said while shaking an unconcious Lucy. It was Plue, Lucy's Celestial spirit The Canis Minor "Pupuun~! Pupuun~!" he shook Lucy again, trying to wake her up after she was hit by a potted plant. Finally, Lucy stirred.

"Ngh, Plue? What are you doing here?" she asked the spirit "I don't remember summoning you. Where's Natsu and Happy?" she looked around her room and couldn't find them. They must of left to get help after she fell unconsious. Lucy looked around the room and noticed the funiture was _moving._ She looked out her window and found out the reason why the furniture was moving. The tornado; her apartment was inside of it!

"OH crap!" Lucy screamed "My land lady is going to be pissed!" Plue ran over to his owner and looked outside the window with her. They watched as tornado flew by. It was a real surprise to Lucy when she witnessed the man who always warned Lucy to be careful when standing on the ledge to the river was in the tornado!

"Don't fall out the window Lucy!" he screamed before flying away. Lucy's eyes widened and she rubbed her eyes before she witnessed Taurus fly by.

"Mooooooo!" he screamed.

"How the hell did you get here!" she screamed at him before he flew away. Lucy looked more out the window to determine the situation.

"We must be in the eye of the tornado!" Lucy said to Plue. She looked out the window and couldn't believe her eyes; outside, flying on a broomstick was Mirajane. She waved hello to Lucy before her dress turned into a long black slick dress and a classic Witch's hat was put on her head. She let out a cackle before flying away.

"Am I drugged or something?" Lucy muttered to herself. The house continuously span in the tornado. Lucy grabbed Plue and screamed "Where's Horologium when you need him?!" after screaming that, the house landed on the ground; hard. Plue was shaking; more than usual. He was frightened.

"It's ok Plue." Lucy cooed "It's over; were safe." She hugged the small spirit before getting up. She looked at her clothes and realized that the debris from the tornado had dirtied up her clothes.

"I need to change." She muttered. Lucy walked over to her closet and opened it up. She found a dress she never seen before.

"Since when did I buy this?" Lucy grabbed the dress and put it on. The dress was blue-white checkered board and showed a very large amount of her cleavage. It had white ruffles on the skirt and the skirt of the dress was very short. She put on a pair of knee-high white socks and a pair of brown boots. She took her Gate Keys and put them on her waist and put her hair into pigtails. She looked into the mirror after getting dressed. _Not bad._ She thought. Before she left, she picked up Plue but stopped when she spotted a basket near her door.

"Aw! Plue! I just got the cutest idea!" she squealed. Plue stopped shaking for a moment; this was not going to be good on his terms.

* * *

><p>Plue was in the basket and was possibly not thrilled by this. Talk about public humiliation. Plue was a Celestial Spirit, not some dress up Yorkie! Lucy opened the door and was surprised by the appearance of the place they landed. It looked like a combination of The Celestial Spirit World and Magnolia. It was filled with odd creatures and small houses. They were large enough to fit Plue or the Exceeds. In the center of the town was a multi-colored brick road just like in The Spirit world.<p>

"Geez, talk about needing to tone it down." Lucy muttered. She looked around until something caught the corner of her eye. Underneath the apartment was a pair of tan, stubby, hairy legs with sparkling red heels.

"Oh sweet Celestial Spirit King!" Lucy screamed "We landed on someone! I better call Taurus or Loke…" a sudden crowd of giggles stopped her from pulling Taurus or Loke's key. Just then, a group of small people walked out of the bushes they were hiding behind, opened the windows of their houses or climbed down the trees. They gasped at the sight of Lucy and the stubby hairy legs.

"Look!" said a tiny girl who looked a lot like Levy "She killed the Parfume Witch of The East!" Lucy looked stunned.

"I-I didn't mean to!" she screamed "He was just in the wrong place at the wrong tim-" they giggled.

"Don't be silly, girl!" said another who looked a lot like Romeo "You did us a favor! So we owe you a huge amount of gratitude. Welcome to Magnolia!"

"Don't you mean Munchkin Land?" Lucy asked.

"City council renamed it in year X787 due to Copy Right issues." the girl who looked like Wendy replied. A bright pink orb suddenly appeared in the sky and floated towards town square. The orb landed and turned into...Erza? Lucy was stunned; it was Erza in her Heaven's Wheeling Armor. But, the armor was _pink_. The townspeople then ran over to Erza and crowded around her like how younger siblings would an older one when they return home.

"Settle down!" Erza smiled. She walked over to Lucy and stared at the legs that once belonged to the Parfume witch of the East "Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" she asked Lucy. Lucy blinked owlishly.

"I-I'm a good mage!" Lucy said "A Celestial Spirit Mage, I'm Lucy, and this is Plue." Erza smiled "Can you tell me what's going on here?"

"I'm Erza, the requip witch of the north! Your this town's savior!" Erza replied "You killed the Parfume witch of the east! So _**all **_of the townspeople wish to thank you!" Lucy looked at Erza confused.

"There's more?" she asked.

"Of course! They're just hiding!"

"I-I would love to stay to celebrate but I need to get back to Fiore-"

"Nonsense!" at that moment, she began to sing:

_"Come out, come out, wherever you are and meet the young lady, _

_who fell from a star._

_She fell from the sky, she fell very far and Fiore, she says, _

_is the name of the star."_ Just then the little people came out and sang

_"Fiore, she says, is the name of the star."-_

"Look!" Lucy, began "This is nice and all but I really need to lea-"

"**Hey!**" an angry Erza screamed "We worked our asses off on that song! We waitied for someone like you to show up and now you do and _**this **_is what we get?! Your going to sit through it and _**you're going to like it!**_" just then, a large amount of swords circled Erza and they all pointed at Lucy.

"S-sorry!" Lucy squealed out of fear "I didn't know what I was thinking; continue!"

* * *

><p><strong>Two copy writing infringement songs later...<strong>

* * *

><p>The Munchkins lined up and began to give Lucy gifts for her journey.<p>

Three tiny girls appeared before Lucy holding flowers. They ,looked a lot like Levy, Wendy and Cana.

"Were members of the Lullaby League" they said "And we present you with gifts." They handed Lucy the flowers and the one who looked like Cana handed her a bottle of Sake. _Of course._Lucy thought sarcastically. Then, three boys appeared. One looked like Jet, the chubby one looked like Droy and the last, Romeo.

"We are from the Lollipop Guild." they said in unison "Please accept these gifts!" they gave her large lollipops (one had a bite in it) just then, one that looked a lot like Wakaba went into town square and said this:

"As coroner I have to say...that this bitch is dead..." He held up the Parfume Witch's Death Certificate "Very dead, CPR won't help dead! Dead as a dodo!" The town cheered at this announcement and began to break into song again when suddenly, a puff of purple smoke appeared in the town square. The munchkins were frightened; they scattered to every place. Some hid in the trees, bushes, the town's arsenal as well. Lucy was frightened; she never felt this huge amount of fear in her heart. She only felt it a few times; on Tenrou, Edolas and other places. When the smoke cleared, a figure of a beautiful woman with a classic witch's hat appeared. Lucy didn't expect it to be...Mirajane?!


	3. Chapter 3:The Scarecrow

Author's note: Chapter 3! This is where Lucy begins her journey in this new land! And we get to meet the first friend she makes! Can you guess? You'll have to read the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Scarecrow<strong>

Lucy was thrilled to see Mirajane. _Finally, someone who hasn't gone insane! _she thought. Lucy was going to walk over to Mirajane when Erza stopped her.

"Don't." she whispered "That's The Take Over Witch of the West. The Parfume Witch's sister." They watched as the witch walked over to the apartment building and looked at the feet underneath "And from this point, I don't think she's going to be in a good mood."

"Who killed my sister?" asked Mirajane in a too sweet voice "It's ok to tell me. Who killed my sister?" she kept that oh-too-sweet look on her face which made The Munchkins frightened. She walked over to Lucy and Erza and her sweet face turned into that of Lucy's Mirajane's Satan Soul before saying in a not so sweet tone to Lucy "WAS IT YOU?!"

"N-no!" Lucy squeaked "I-I didn't mean to kill anyone, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Well my busty blonde. It seems to me today is your unlucky day." she cackled.

"Aren't you forgetting something Mira?" asked Erza. Mira looked at Erza with confusion "Aren't you forgetting about The Celestial Slippers that are on your sister's corpse?" Mira's eyes went wide.

"The slippers!" she exclaimed. She ran over to the spot where her sister's feet stuck out only to find no slippers and a pair of smelly dead feet "They're gone!" she screamed "Where are they?!"

"Right where they belong." Erza replied "Look." she pointed to Lucy's feet which now had a pair of sparkling red chunky heels on them. _When did they get there?_ she thought.

"Give them to me!" Mira screeched "Give me those slippers!"

"H-Hey!" Lucy said "I don't know how they got there but I'm sure you could get them at the store!"

"Be gone Take Over Witch!" said Erza "They're bound to her through complex magic. Only I can get them off of her." Mira stared at Erza, she knew how this magic worked.

"Fine." she retorted "I'll bide my time. But I will get you my busty blonde, and your weird dog too!" She let out an evil cackle before dissapearing into thick smoke. The Munchkins screamed in terror until Erza finally calmed them down.

"She really hates me huh?" Lucy asked.

"I agree." Erza replied "She seems to be twisted on revenge for her sister." Erza sighed "You're going to have to find a way to get yourself home and fast! I don't have the power to get you home but there is only one person who can; The Wizard of Fairy Tail." The Muchkins happily chirped to life hearing the name.

"Who's The Wizard?" Lucy asked.

"The most amazing man alive!" one munchkin said.

"He can solve all your problems!" said another.

"He could get me home?" Lucy asked; they all nodded "How do I get there?"

"Just follow this multicolored brick road." Erza showed Lucy the path and Lucy began to walk along the path. The Munchkins followed and sang a song while she skipped until she left the town with The Munchkins waving goodbye.

"Alright you lazy Marys!" Erza screamed "Get back to work! Cake shops don't build themselves you know!"

* * *

><p>Lucy walked along the multicolored road for an hour until she started seeing a corn field.<p>

"Oh! I haven't had anything to eat in awhile." Lucy said to Plue "Why don't we find a place to sit and eat?"

"Puupunn~" Plue replied. They continued to walk until they heard a noise in the distance.

"Get out of my face you stupid crows!" screamed a voice. To Lucy, it sounded just like Natsu. She followed the voice until she spotted something. It was Natsu, but he was dressed as a scarecrow and he was tied to a post while screaming at a group of birds which Lucy noted looked different from each other. One had a beard, one had red feathers, one had snake eyes and one had purple feathers with a frog neck.

"For the last time moron," said the one with the beard "Were ravens!"

"Tch, whatever!" said Natsu "As long as you don't touch my corn!"

"Why do you think were here?!" said the bearded raven. They began to fly all over the place and peck at the corn.

"That's it!" screamed Natsu. His chest swelled up and soon he released a huge wave of fire. The ravens flew away, but Natsu caught himself on fire and some of the corn feild.

"AAAHHH!" Natsu screamed "Someone help me!" Lucy sighed. This was totally not Natsu. Lucy grabbed her key and summoned Aquarius on the spot. She dispersed the fire before leaving Lucy with an angry glare and a threat. Lucy then untied Natsu from the post where he tumbled to the ground.

"Thanks," said Natsu.

"No problem." replied Lucy.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy." she replied "and you?"

"Natsu." said Natsu "And I'm the scarecrow of this land. But not a very good one... I can't seem to control my flame abilities."

"Well you are made of straw." Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah but this is how my dad made me."

"Your dad?"

"The farmer Igneel. He built me to scare off the crows-"

"Ravens."

"Whatever, there's not much of a difference. Any way, he built me with his own bare hands and one night, I came to life. He's always treated me as his son."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. He went to a farmer's convention and never came back. There was always one thing he forgot to build me with. But I don't know what." Lucy could tell he was suffering from something. The Natsu she knows isn't too smart, so maybe it was that.

"I'm on my way to see The Wizard." Lucy said "Why don't you come with me? Maybe he could give you a brain."

"H-hey!" he retorted "That's not a very nice thing to say to someone!"

"Either way your going." Lucy said to him. Natsu crossed his arms.

"No!" he said "I'm waiting for the day Igneel will come back!"

"Maybe The Wizard will reunite you with your dad." Lucy said. Natsu looked at her and smiled at that thought.

"Alright!" he screamed "Let's go!" He grabbed Lucy's hand and began to run down the road.

"W-wait!" Lucy screamed "Can't we go slower?! I got heels on!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Iron Man

Author's note: Chapter 4! Love this one! Has to be one of my favorites. Oh and this takes place before the Tartaros arc. I'd say between Post-Grand Magic Games- Pre-Sun Village Arc. I know it's a short chapter, I had a little writers block.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 4: The Iron Man.<strong>

Lucy and Natsu walked for hours down the multicolored stone road. Natsu looked exhausted; he needed to take a break.

"Ugh..." Natsu groaned "How long have we been walking?"

"According to the blisters on my feet," said Lucy "I'd say about two hours."

"Geez, isn't there a burger joint nearby? I'm starving!"

"Sorry, haven't seen one since Munchkin Land." They continued to go deeper into the forest until suddenly; Natsu stopped dead in his tracks.

"The hell is that?!" Natsu said while pointing his finger at a figure. Lucy walked right next to Natsu and squinted her eyes.

"It looks like a man." Lucy commented "Better get a closer look." They walked closer to the spot where the figure was; Lucy clenched onto her gate keys the entire time. They walked until suddenly they stopped in their tracks.

"It is a man" Lucy gasped "A man made of...iron?!" In front of them, stood a muscular young man who's body was made of complete iron. Lucy studied the man. His skin was silver and it looked a lot like _scales._

_Gajeel?_ Lucy thought. They studied the man when they heard a murmur.

"Iom." the voice said "Iom."

"I think he said 'Iron'." Lucy said.

"Look!" Natsu pointed out, on the tree stump was a pile of iron. Lucy went ahead and grabbed a piece of Iron and gave it to the iron man. Nothing happened.

"I think we should open his jaw." Lucy pointed out. Natsu force opened the man's jaw and Lucy placed the iron into the man's mouth. They then force closed the man's mouth. Soon, the man began to move again and he then took Natsu's hand and bit it.

"OUCH!" Natsu screamed. The man ate the the iron and swallowed.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again. You. Pile. Of. Hay. And thanks for the meal blondie."

"What happened to you?" Lucy asked.

"I was left out here to rust!" said the iron man "My damn creator Metalicana made me out of pure iron. He just picked up and left one rainy day while I was chopping wood. Hell, bastard never came back. Name's Gajeel by the way."

"I'm Lucy." Lucy said "And this is Natsu." Gajeel grunted.

"So what's a blondie and a pile of hay doing here?" asked Gajeel.

"What was that metal for brains?!" screamed Natsu.

"You heard me scarecrow!" Gajeel screamed back.

"We're travelers!" Lucy interrupted. Gajeel raised a studded eyebrow.

"I'm not from here and I want to go home; back to Fiore. So we're on our way to see The Wizard. I'm going to ask for a way home and.." she pointed to Natsu "He's going to get a brain."

"That's still not very nice!" Natsu retorted.

"Gihihi. The Wizard huh?" Gajeel grinned "Mind if I joined ya?"

"What in God's name would someone like you want with The Wizard?" asked Natsu.

"I may look perfect but that jerk Metalicana never gave me a heart." replied Gajeel.

"No heart?" Lucy said stunned.

"Nada, zip."

"That explains a lot." mumbled Natsu.

"Shaddup!" Gajeel sighed "I figured that maybe if I go to The Wizard, he could give me a heart. Not only that, I took quite a liking to a little sky-blue haired Munchkin in Munchkin Land, and I want to get to her before those two morons in The Lollipop Guild do."

"Either that or he just wants to get into her pa-" Natsu muttered to Lucy before he got hit with a club made of iron. Eventually, it turned into a fist fight.

"Ok, that's our cue to leave." said Lucy while she began to stuff the iron scraps into her basket "Let's go!" The scarecrow and iron man stopped their fight and began to walk with Lucy. They walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Is it me? Or does it look darker than it originally did?" asked Natsu.

"I hate to admit but I agree with you." muttered Gajeel. Suddenly, a cackle was heard in the forest, the three looked around. When they looked up, they realized who it was; it was Mirajane.

"Well well well." said Mirajane "Looks like we made some friends huh you busty blonde?" an evil smile appeared on her lips"How about a little fire for your hay filled friend?"

"No thanks. I ate whatever was in her basket." Natsu said to the witch. But what he didn't expect was a fireball being thrown at him causing him to be set ablaze.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Natsu screamed "Get this off of me!" Lucy became panicked; she had to find water. She already called Aquarius once so summoning her again was going to be an issue. The Stop-drop-and roll method wasn't going to do much. Suddenly, Gajeel went ahead and blew water at Natsu putting him out. Lucy stared at Gajeel, the one she knew didn't have that ability.

"Metalicana designed me to take in water to keep myself cool if I were to over-heat." He explained "I see why but the flaw is that I'm not water-proof on the outside. Tch, bastard's design for me is pretty screwed up if you ask me." Lucy blinked owlishly.

"Either way, you saved my ass metal brains." said Natsu while dusting the char off his arm.

"Well, we should get out of here." Lucy said.

"Puppuun~" Plue said out of nowhere.

"The hell is that?!" Gajeel asked.

"I'll explain later..." Lucy said. The trio (and spirit) began to walk down the road again in order to reach their goal.


	5. Chapter 5: The Lion

Author's Note: Alright! Chapter 5! This has to be one of my favorites. But Guess who the main character of this chapter is!

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 5: The Lion<strong>

The Trio walked for had to stop the most because she was wearing a pair of heels. Natsu was groaning and beginning to walk sluggishly.

"Ugh can we take a break?" he asked "I need to pull over so I can take The Wiz." Plue, who was fast asleep in the basket suddenly woke up and began to panic.

"Puppun~! Puuppupuun!~" Plue said.

"What's up with that thing?" asked Gajeel.

"I don't know." Natsu replied "Maybe a Munchkin fell down the well?"

"Excuse me."Lucy said happily "I'm his spirit mage, so I'll ask him in his language." She cleared her throat and then said "Pupu~ Puupunnn Pun Pun Puu?~"

"Puppun pun! Puppuun puun puun~!" Plue replied which could be translated as _"You speak Canis Minor like a Crack Whore. It insults my ear-holes." _Natsu's eyes widened hearing that.

"Aww Plue! That's so sweet of you!" Lucy said sweetly.

"What he said was _**not**_ too sweet." Natsu muttered to Gajeel. A rustling noise was soon heard from a nearby bush.

"What was that?" asked Lucy.

"Puppuun pun~!" Plue said which was translated as _"What I tried to warn you about."_

_Wait a minute..._ Lucy thought _This is just like that book that Levy once loaned to me. Natsu's the Scarecrow, Gajeel the tin man. So there's only one left, I wonder who-_ Her thought was cut off when Loke suddenly popped out from behind the bush and tried to scare Natsu; only to be punched square in the face.

_Of course. _Lucy thought. Loke soon began to groan in pain but soon for some reason, began to cry.

"Oi!" Gajeel screamed "What'chya crying for weirdo?"

"H-he punched me!" cried Loke. Suddenly, he got a glimpse of Lucy and suddenly stopped crying. He walked over to her and said "Hey, I just met you, this is crazy. Here's my lacrima so call me maybe?"

"Do you realize that's **THE WORST **pick up line in the history of mankind?!" Lucy screamed.

"I know!" Loke said with a sad tone "I'm not good with women! I barely ever have the courage to talk to one!" Lucy looked at him shocked; the Loke she knew could pick up a girl with a snap of his fingers "And I can't even scare a single person!"

"You got me pretty good." Natsu muttered.

"Yeah, beginners luck!" Loke replied "Did you even know I haven't slept in weeks! Look at the bags under my eyes!"

"Did you try counting sheep or whatever the hell you do?" asked Gajeel.

"Yeah! But I imagine pink-haired female sheep! I get scared to even hit on them!" Loke cried. Lucy began to feel bad for this version of Loke, he really needed some support.

"Should we take him with us to see The Wizard?" asked Natsu.

"Maybe we should." Lucy said "If he can give him some courage it would do."

"Oi! Why do we have to bring this weirdo?" asked Gajeel.

"It looks like he needs our help!" Lucy whispered back.

"Screw him! It's already bad enough we got to deal with the pyromaniac for a scarecrow, I don't want to deal with a boy band-reject."

"Hey!" Natsu screamed.

Lucy rolled her eyes and then walked over to Loke and patted his shoulder.

"Why don't you come along with us?" she asked "We're on our way to see The Wizard. I'm going to try to get back home." she pointed to Natsu and Gajeel "were getting him a brain and him a heart. Maybe The Wizard can give you some courage."

"T-that's awfully nice of you." smiled Loke "I'm Loke."

"I'm Lucy, and these two are Natsu and Gajeel." Natsu gave a small wave and Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Can we go now?" asked Gajeel "I want to hit the damn road before idiot over here wants another Wiz break." Natsu and Gajeel got into another knock out drag out before Lucy screamed at them that it's time for them to leave. They began to once again walk down the multi-colored stoned road, unbeknownst that someone was watching them from afar.


	6. The Field of Sleeping Flowers

Author's Note: not much to say, just enjoy the chap!

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 6: The field of sleeping flowers.<strong>

"Curse that busty blonde!" MiraJane screamed while banging her fist onto the table near her "How dare she wear The Celestial Slippers! I'm the true owner of them!" She looked into the lacrima and watched as Lucy and her new found friends walked along the road to Fairy Tail. Mira rubbed her chin while she watched this scene; it suddenly gave her an idea.

"Time to use a spell I was saving for something like this." Mira grabbed several potions from her cabinet and began to mix them together. She mixed them in a medium sized purple bowl and soon poured it over the crystal ball "Flowers," she said in a harsh tone "Flowers. Put those fools in a deep sleep."

* * *

><p>They had been walking for another had to be getting close by now. When they finally made it out of the forest, Lucy gasped.<p>

"There it is!" she screamed "Fairy Tail!" Before their very eyes was Fairy Tail. But unlike the Fairy Tail building Lucy knew, it was emerald green. This must be where The Wizard lives.

"Well!" Natsu screamed "Let's get a move on!" He began to run faster while the others tried to catch up to him.

"Oi! Slow down burning man!" Gajeel screamed.

They continued to run when suddenly, Lucy stopped in her tracks.

"What's up with you blondie?" asked Gajeel.

"I-I don't know." Lucy yawned " I feel... tired all of a sudden."

"I'm fine. Let's get a move on!" Natsu replied.

"No. I- I really need to rest." Lucy yawned again "And Plue looks like he has the right idea." They looked to find the Celestial Spirit curled up into a ball, fast asleep near the flowers "Just gonna take a quick nap." With that said, Lucy plopped herself onto the ground and fell asleep.

"Damn it!" Gajeel screamed "Oi! Blondie! Wakey wakey! Nows not the time for a nap!" He grabbed Lucy by the shirt and began to shake her.

"You know, I haven't slept in weeks." Loke yawned "Maybe a little cat-nap wouldn't hurt." then he plopped to the ground and began to snore.

"DAMN IT!" Gajeel screamed again "Three lazy asses now out!"

"What do we do?" Natsu questioned.

"Wait a minute pinky, why are you not sleeping?"

"I guess cause I'm not human." Natsu shrugged.

"Gah this is pointless! We need to get these guys up! We can't just leave them here!"

"Someone help!" Natsu began to scream "They fell asleep! We need help! They won't wake up! C'mon this isn't funny! Someone help!" Unbeknowest to them, Erza, The Re-quip Mage of the North heard their cries and created a storm of rain to nullify the spell The Take Over Mage of the West had put on the field of flowers. Soon, Thunder roared over the once blue skies and then rain poured onto the ground.

"Crap." Gajeel muttered.

"Look!" Natsu whispered. Gajeel looked and noticed steam forming in the air. It was the spell! It was wearing off!

"Wha?" a voice yawned "What happened?" Natsu looked below him to find Lucy waking up.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed happily "Thank the heavens! You're ok!"

"Man that was some nap." Another voice yawned. A head popped out of the field and it was Loke.

"Loke!" Natsu screamed "Thank God! I don't have to drag an overgrown cat around!" Lucy began to look around when she noticed something out of place.

"Hey, where's Gajeel?" she asked.

"Oh dear Wizard!" Loke screamed "Look!" The trio and Canis Minor looked to find Gajeel, standing there with an angry expression on his face; he was rusted solid.

"H-he rusted!" Lucy squeaked "Get the iron! We got to feed it to him!"

"Wait!" Natsu said "I always wanted to do this." He then went over to Gajeel and pulled his rusted hand into a fist with one index finger sticking out, then moved his hand and forced the index finger into his nose as if he was picking it.

"Natsu! Now's not the time!" Lucy screamed.

"Aw come on!" Natsu whined "It's funny!" Meanwhile, staring at the scene before her in her crystal lacrima was Mirajane.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" she cursed "This is not how I planned!" Suddenly she began to cry "Why can't she just give those slippers up!" She stopped her crying and showed her determined face "I'm going to have to find another way." she said. Her long nails then scratched the table counter and left claw marks "I'm going to have to take to the skies for this one." She then went to her balcony, grabbed her broomstick and flew off into the clouded skies.<p>

Lucy managed to get Gajeel unrusted (which resulted in him chasing Natsu everywhere for his actions against him)

They walked down the road that lead to Fairy Tail and finally reached the door. Lucy then knocked on the door. Only to have an eye slit open up.

"Yes?" said a deep voice; _Laxus _Lucy thought.

"Were here to see the old geezer you call a wizard!" Gajeel replied.

"No one see's the Wizard! He's very busy!" Laxus replied.

"Who's there Laxus?" asked a voice "Let them in!"

"It's no one! Now sign that will I forge- I mean wrote!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"We're here to drop off his medication!" Lucy said suddenly to Laxus. Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"Gramps could use his meds, he was running low on his heart meds anyway. Ok you can come in." With that said, the doors were opened, and they walked into the bustling building.


	7. Chapter 7: The Wizard

Author's Note: Chapter 7! Ok I had a bit of a writer's block when I wrote this out but I did my best with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Wizard<strong>

Lucy and her friends couldn't believe their eyes; it was a whole city in this building! There were people dressed in green, drinking and singing merrily. Lucy couldn't believe it, it was so much like the Fairy Tail she knew.

"Oh?" said a cheery voice "Are you new here?" The four turned their heads to find a very short-haired girl with white hair and strikingly looked like The Take Over Witch.

"Ah!" Natsu screamed "It's the demon witch!" The girl looked at him questioningly but began to giggle.

"No, I'm not her." she kindly replied.

"But you look like her-" Lucy began.

"I'm her sister." the girl interrupted "We're estranged but I'm hoping one day that we can settle this stupid dispute. I'm Lisanna by the way. So what brings you all here?"

"We're here to see The Wizard!" Loke smiled. The townspeople stopped and stared at the four travelers.

"Oh wonderful!" Lisanna smiled "But you're going to need the royal treatment before seeing The Wizard.

People walked over to the group and took them to seperate rooms.

"O-Oi!" Gajeel screamed "Keep away from me ya freaks!" he was then taken into a room with a number 3 on the top of the arch.

* * *

><p>Lucy was put into a beautician's chair and there, they removed her pigtails. They began to comb through her hair and curl it into beautiful curls. They painted her nails to match her dress, polished her gate keys and gave Plue a relaxing message.<p>

"Wow!" Lucy said when she looked at her new curled hair "I look amazing! Thank you so much!"

The hairstylist who looked very much like Cancer bowed as well as the girl who looked like Virgo.

"It was our pleasure. Ebi." said the Hairstylist.

"Is it time for punishment?" asked the girl.

"Seriously?!" Lucy shrieked.

* * *

><p>Natsu was put onto a table and was being stuffed with more hay than he's ever had. He hasn't had a hay refill in...Never!<p>

"Oh man this feels amazing!" Natsu said with a smile on his face.

"Just relax and you'll be fine." said the worker.

"I don't think it could get anymore relaxing than this!"

* * *

><p>"Oi! Keep away from me ya freaks!" Gajeel screamed. He was cornered in the room, with nothing but a towel. They took his clothes so they could wash them up and polish him as well.<p>

"Sir," the metal worker who looked liked Maco began"if you're to see The Wizard you need to look your best."

"To hell with that!" Gajeel screamed "You ain't getting that giant brush anywhere near me!" Suddenly, an idea came across the metal worker.

"Oh look! A statue made of complete iron!"

"Wha? Where?!"

"Get him!" The men all tackled the Iron Man and dragged him over to the polishing machine.

"Whaddya think your doin?! I'm gonna kick your asses when I get out I'm gonna- aaaahhhhh that feels amazing." his eyes began to roll into the back of his head while the polisher polished his body.

"There, it isn't that bad is it?" smiled the man who looked like Wakaba.

* * *

><p>The sound of a purring cat ripped through the air. Loke was getting the spa treatment of a life time. Shoe shining, hair cut, and even them brushing his hair let the purr rip through his throat.<p>

"I got to come here more often." Loke purred. A group of beautiful girls walked over to him and began to trim his nails and fix up his suit.

"We're glad you're enjoying it!" A girl who looked like Kinana said "Would you like some steak?"

"Oh yes please!"

* * *

><p>The four soon re-united in town square and joined the people's merry little celebration. It all stopped when they spotted something in the sky.<p>

"What's that?!" one towns person screamed. Lucy knew right away; The Witch. They watched as the witch wrote something with her broom in the sky. She did many arial tricks until finally, what she wrote in smoke was written:

"_**SURRENDER LUCY.**_"

"Lucy? Who's Lucy?" a woman asked. The people began to mutter when they noticed another message appeared in the sky:

"_**SURRENDER THE BIG- CHESTED GIRL.**_" The people looked at each other in confusion. There was more than one big chested girl there. Then, a third and final message appeared in the sky:

"**SURRENDER THE BLONDE GIRL!**"

"Ohhhhhh..." said everyone in unison. Now they got it, there was after all only one blonde girl there.

"They should go see The Wizard about this!" a woman screamed. The people made their way out of Lucy and her friends' way. They walked down the isle until they reached a spot with large green doors. The doors opened and they slowly stepped into the large room.

* * *

><p>It was dark the room, black and green was a common theme in the room. A throne sat in the middle of the room and above it was a large head. <em>Master Makarov<em> Lucy thought.

"**I AM MAKAROV!**" said the head "**THE GREAT AND PERVERTED! WHO ARE YOU?**" Lucy slowly made her way to the front of her friends.

"I am Lucy HeartFillia. My friends and I have come to see you to make some requests-"

"**SILENCE!**" Makarov screamed "**NEXT PERSON!**" Lucy ran back and Natsu walked in front.

**"I"M NATSU AND I WANT TO SEE IGNEEL THE FARMER AGAIN!" **Natsu screamed.

"He really needs a brain if anything!" Lucy screamed over to Makarov.

"**SILENCE! YOU MUST ONLY CHOOSE ONE THING! NEXT!**" Gajeel stomped over to Makarov.

"Listen here you big-headed old geezer!" Gajeel screamed "I need a heart and if ya don't give it to me, I'm gonna-"

**"SILENCE! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME! NEXT!**" Gajeel then stormed off angry next to his friends and Loke cowardly walked over to the front.

"**WELL?**" Makarov asked; no words came out of Loke's mouth "**SAY SOMETHING!**" Loke then fainted on the spot, only to have his friends grab a hold of him.

"Leave him alone!" Lucy screamed "He was scared and this is how you treat him-"

"**QUIET!**" Makarov screamed "**I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! IF YOU WISH FOR YOUR REQUESTS TO BE DONE I ASK OF YOU ONE FAVOR, BRING ME THE TAKE OVER WITCH'S BROOM... AND SOME BIKINI SHOTS OF HER!**"


	8. Chapter 8: Captured

Author's note: Chapter 8! Let's see what happens!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Captured<strong>

Lucy stood there in a stunned silence; The Wizard wanted The Take Over witch's broom? And wait, did he also mention bikini shots of her?!

"D-did you say bikini shots?" Lucy asked.

"**OH YES! YES I DID! AND I WANT A TON OF THEM!**" Makarov said.

"Why do you want bikini shots of her Gramps?" asked Natsu.

"**HAVE YOU SEEN THE KNOCKERS ON THAT CHICK? THEY'RE ****HUGE!****" **They all looked at each other when they heard his comment.

"Can't you find someone else to do the job?" asked Lucy.

**"QUIET!" **Makarov screamed **"YOU WILL GET THE BROOM AND BIKINI SHOTS!" **Loke suddenly began to regain conciousness at that moment.

"What just happened?" he asked his friends.

**"GET MOVING!"** Loke was suddenly startled by the words of The Wizard and he ran out of the room, running past as many people and jumped out the stained glass window.

* * *

><p>They trudged in the Dark Forest for hours with no sign of The Witch's Castle. Lucy was getting close to giving up, go back to Fairy Tail and call it a day but she couldn't; she wanted to go home and the sooner they got the broom (and bikini shots) the sooner she could go home. But the question was, where was this castle?!<p>

* * *

><p>"Tuh, stupid girl." Mira said while looking at her crystal lacrima "Think she can find me? Well, let's show her my true power." An evil smirk went across her lips and soon she went over to a large cage. She opened the cage and soon, three cats with bat like wings flew out of the cage.<p>

"Eeeehehehehehehe!" Mira cackled "Fly my cats! Fly!"

"How many times do we have to tell you?" asked the black one "We're Exceeds not cats!"

"Silence! Keep acting up and I'll taxederm your asses! **GET MOVING!**" with that said, they all flew out of the castle.

* * *

><p>"When the hell are we gonna find this freaking castle!?" Gajeel screamed "It's been two hours since we left and I haven't seen a single freaking castle!"<p>

"Hey," Natsu suddenly said "Do you hear something?"

"Yeah," Loke said "it's like a beating of wings sound...**OH DEAR GOD!**" They all looked at what Loke was staring at and discovered three flying cats heading their way.

"**HOLY CRAP!**" Natsu screamed.

**"Open, Gate of The Golden Bull: Taurus!" **A doorbell chime was heard and a giant bipedial bull with cow like markings and a large axe appeared.

" , your body looks beautiful as usual! MOOO!" said Taurus.

"Just shut up and fight those guys!" The Golden Bull nodded at his friend's command and swung at the flying Exceeds. But he missed all times.

"**Fire Dragon's: ROAR!**" Natsu screamed. He let out a roar made of pure fire towards the Exceeds; but missed and caught himself on fire "SOMEBODY HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Help yourself flame idiot!" screamed Gajeel while targeting a few Exceeds with a **Iron Dragon's Club.**

"**Regulus Blast!**" screamed Loke. They attacked constantly but there attacks were getting them nowhere.

"Grab the blonde girl!" screamed the white Exceed.

"Aye miss!" said the blue one. The blue cat then swooped in and went for Lucy. It grabbed her without an issue.

"LET GO OF ME CAT!" Lucy screamed.

"Not until I deliver you to my master! MUAHAHAAHA!"

"**YOU EVIL CAT!**" Lucy screamed. While she screamed those words, the cats flew away, with Lucy and Plue.

"LUCY!" Loke screamed.

"We got to go after her!" Natsu screamed.

"But where, stupid?!" Gajeel screamed back "We don't know which way The Witch's Castle is!"

"Follow those flying cats!" Loke pointed out "They could guide us to where she went!"

"Let's go!" Natsu screamed and ran off into the direction the flying Exceeds went.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up sometime later that evening. Her vision was blurred but soon, her vision adjusted. She studied the room around her, All made of stone, a red carpet, a coffee table with a crystal lacrima on it and an hour glass. Tables with spell books littered on them, bookshelves that were filled with potion bottles, ingredients and more books, two couches and a wooden door. Lucy tried to move from her spot but found herself chained to wall by her hands.<p>

"Seems to me you finally woke up my busty blonde." said an evil laced voice. She looked up to find The Take Over witch holding Plue in her arms "What a strange little creature you got. Has to be the weirdest thing I've seen in my life." She lifted Plue up under his arms and stared at him; he was shaking more than usual.

"Please!" Lucy pleaded "Leave Plue alone! He doesn't deserve any of this!"

"Silence! I'll leave him alone when I get those Celestial Slippers."

"Take them! Just promise you'll leave Plue alone!"

"Fine. Now hand over The Slippers!"

"I would, but I'm chained to the wall you ditz!"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll get them myself." she walked over to the Celestial Spirit Mage and planned to pry the shoes off her feet. But the moment she got to them, an electric shock hit Mira's fingers.

"I should of known!" she said "The Requip Witch put a protection spell on them! Crafty she is, I better get a reversal spell book in my closet." She walked over to the hourglass and turned it "I'll be back in an hour. Don't you dare try to escape!" With that said, she left.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Plue managed to get to the nearby window, open the window and found a very strong vine. He took his shaky paw and grabbed the vine before sliding down, avoiding the guards and left to find Lucy's new found friends.


	9. Chapter 9: To The Rescue

Author's Note: Alright, were getting somewhere! Let's see what Plue is up too! By the way, I'm going to take next week off. I have a busy schedule these days and I can't come up with much of an idea on where to go with this. I'm going to take next week off so I can also come up with Chapter 10 and take a breather cause lately, I've been exhausted and running on empty with writing this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 : To the Rescue.<strong>

Plue trudged in the forest for an hour. He needed to save Lucy and fast! He stopped by a dead tree and took a large breath. Plue really didn't want to do this, all he wanted was to cuddle up with Lucy or at least return home to the Spirit World.

He continued his little quest until he came across something; _footprints_. A group of men's footprints! Plue, being a dog spirit got on all fours and took a whiff. He prayed to The Celestial Spirit King that he had dog like scenes and fortunately, his prayers were answered with a smile! Plue followed the trail and soon found the three men walking the trail.

"That castle has to be somewhere." Natsu muttered.

"Where are we anyway?" Loke asked.

"Don't know, as long as we find blondie and get this quest over with." Gajeel grumbled.

"P-puun~! P-ppuuunn~!" Plue called out.

"Plue!" screamed Natsu "You're ok!"

"Pu-puun~!"

"Where's Lucy boy?" Plue pointed in the direction of the castle.

"I think he's trying to tell us which way The Castle is." Loke pointed out.

"No crap." Gajeel grumbled "Let's go save blondie already. The quicker she saved, the quicker I get that heart." The lion and scarecrow exchanged glances before nodding and following Gajeel and Plue.

* * *

><p>"That's a lot of guards." Natsu muttered when he saw the amount of guards guarding The Castle "How the hell are we gonna get in?"<p>

"I-I just hope they don't spot us." Loke shivered.

"Let me handle this you sissies." Gajeel grumbled. They hid in a spot and watched as three guards were walking by. Gajeel, Loke and Natsu grabbed the three guards and beat them up.

"This outfit is so damn tight!" Natsu muttered.

"Shaddup!" Gajeel growled "Just blend in and don't act out of character." The men joined the line of guards and entered the castle without hesitation.

* * *

><p>Lucy was still handcuffed to the wall in the witch's room. It had been thirty minutes ever since she left and she'll be coming back in another thirty continued to study the room until she noticed something;<p>

"Plue!" she whispered _Oh God, where is he? I hope he's safe, I would never forgive myself if he got hurt. _She let out a long sigh; she really hoped Plue was ok.

"Lucy?" a voice called out "Are you in there?" Lucy looked up at the door.

"Natsu!" she screamed happily "Thank God you're here!"

"Hang on, we'll get out out!" **Ka-boom! **The door was broken off it's hinges thanks to Gajeel's **Iron Dragon's Club**. They ran over to the spot Lucy was being held captive.

"Tch," Gajeel grunted "Looks like she uses iron shackles and titanium tumblers... Piece of cake." Gajeel turned his finger into a lock pick picked the locks on Lucy's shackles.

"Pupuun~~~!" Plue said out loud.

"Plue!" Lucy screamed happily "You're ok!" She hugged the small spirit in her arms.

"He found us in the forest and lead us to you." Loke replied "he was really worried about you." Lucy smiled; She loved Plue with all her heart and was glad he was safe and that he saved her.

"Oi!" Gajeel screamed while going through a few folders "I found those bikini shots. LEt's get the damn broom and get the hell out of here!"

"Can't we find a bathroom first?" pleaded Natsu "I haven't went since our journey to-"

"I heard voices!" a voice suddenly broke out. The group looked at the door and realized that the guards were outside "Someone get The Witch, we gotta break this door open!"

"Quick! Let's get out of here!" Loke screamed. A rope was found and they tied it to the window and slid down.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Gajeel screamed.

"What about the broom?!" Lucy asked.

"Screw that! The old fart only cares about those bikini shots. As long as we have those we'll get what we want!" They began to run through the court yard in hope's to find the exit. Soon, the guards arrived and surrounded the trio.

"Where the hell is Natsu?" Lucy asked Loke and Gajeel.

"Well well well." said an evil laced voice "Look at the little birdies who are trying to fly away." the owner of the voice made her way through the crowd and smiled at the team; it was MiraJane "We're going to have to teach you guys a lesson."


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Melting!

Author's note: here we are, Chapter 10! Thanks to my mom for giving me the idea on this scene! I love it so much I couldn't stop laughing the whole time!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: I'm Melting!<strong>

Lucy looked at Mira with fear in her eyes; this wasn't going to end well. The Mira she knew's definition of "teaching you a lesson" was one no one wanted to know from. It could mean scarring the victim for life! Lucy suddenly began to remember something; the movie and the book!

According to the book and movie, Dorthy and her friends poured water on the Wicked Witch and she melted into nothing but a pile of clothes. If this was anything like the movie and book, then maybe Lucy could melt her! But there was a problem; water. She needed water, and a **ton **of it! Immediately, Lucy devised a plan. She would find a nearby body of water, summon Aquarius and bam! Witch is melted. It was as simple as that!

Lucy looked around the courtyard and soon found something; a small fountain in the corner! And it was running!

"Lucy," Loke whispered "what's wrong?"

"Shh, quiet!" she whispered "I got an idea. Think one of you can get all the guards to the right side?"

"Leave that to me." Gajeel muttered while cracking his knuckles. He jumped high into the air and landed on the left side.

"After him!" Mira screamed "Don't let him get away!" The guards ran after Gajeel while Lucy and her friends ran to the water fountain.

**"Open! Gate of The Water Bearer: Aquarius!" **Lucy screamed. The door opened and soon, a large tidal wave created by a mermaid Celestial Spirit and went after Lucy, her friends, Mira and the guards. Gajeel jumped and reached for the highest form of land. He needed to keep _**away **_from the water.

The water soon subsided and Aquarius returned to the Spirit World. Lucy got up from where she fell and looked around the place, Gajeel jumped down from where he was and Loke got up and shook out his body; he wasn't really a fan of water.

"You ok?" Lucy asked them.

"Yeah," Loke coughed "That Spirit of yours is definitely a psychopath."

"That's for sure." She looked around the Courtyard and found Mira lying on the ground. She smiled; her plan worked. Suddenly, a cackle was heard; Lucy stared and watched Mira get up without a single problem; she didn't even melt at the slightest.

"Did you really think that was going to work on me!?" Mira screeched.

"It worked in the movie!" Lucy whined.

"Now you're gonna pay for what you've done!" She was about to attack Lucy when suddenly, a stream of water hit Mira on the head. The stream lasted for a minute until she began to smoke.

"W-what's happening to me!?" she screamed "AAAHH! I'm melting! Melting, I'm melting!"

"And you freaking smell like piss!" Gajeel said while waving his hand in the air trying to get rid of the scent.

"How did this happen?!" Suddenly, everyone's heads turned as Natsu walked down the stone stairs and zipped up his fly.

"Sorry." he said "I couldn't find your nearest bathroom so I went on the balcony instead." They all looked at Natsu in shock; he just peed on the witch!

"You pile of hay!" Mira hissed "I should of turned you to ash when I had the chance! Aaah I'm melting, oh what a world, what a world." With that said, she soon melting into a puddle with clothing. It was over; the witch was dead.

"You killed her." said one of the guards "You killed the Take Over witch!"

"I-I was planning to but it didn't go like I planned-"

"Hail Lucy!" the guards suddenly screamed "The Take Over Witch is dead!"

"This could be our chance." Natsu whispered to Lucy "Oi, guard! could we have the broom?" one of the guards ran over to the stairs and soon came back with the Witch's broom, and gave it to Lucy.

"Thank you!" Lucy said and turned to the guys "Ok guys! Let's go to see The Wizard!" The Guards cheered and Lucy and her friends left the Witch's Castle.

* * *

><p>"So that's our story sir!" Lucy began "And here is proof that our story is true!" She threw the witch's broom on the floor and Gajeel threw the bikini photos of said witch onto the floor.<p>

**"SO, YOU LIQUEFIED HER HUH?" **asked Makarov **"BUT MOSTLY, YOU GOT THOSE BIKINI SHOTS!"**

"Yes dammit!" Gajeel screamed "Now give us what we want or else!"

**"SILENCE!" **Makarov screamed **"IT HAS BEEN A LONG DAY OF NOTHING BUT FILLING THE WISHES OF OTHERS, I WISH TO ENJOY MY NEW BIKINI SHOTS IN PEACE; GO HOME AND COME BACK TOMORROW!"**

"Tomorrow?!" Lucy screamed "I want to go home now!"

"Hey Gramps!" Natsu screamed "Time to pay up! We did our part, now you gotta do yours!"

"Yeah!" Loke screamed.

**"SILENCE!" **Makarov screamed **"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE GREAT MAKAROV LIKE THAT! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED WITH THE HIGHEST CRIME FOR SPEAKING TO ME LIKE THAT!"**

While the giant head rambled on and on about how bad their punishment will be, Plue ran to a curtain he noticed in the corner in the room. He looked under the curtian and noticed a stool with stubby legs. He pulled the curtain and revealed to the group a small, an elderly man sitting on a stool next to a machine and a microphone. They all looked at him in shock.

**"UHH... PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE MAN BEHIND THE CURTAIN!" **the tiny old man said while working a few buttons **"H-HE'S JUST A FIGURE...**Ah forget it!**" **The group walked over to the tiny old man and looked at him straight in eye. Gajeel then proceeded to grab the old man by the scruff of his coat.

"Hey get a load of this geezer." Gajeel said.

"Put me down!" the old man screamed.

"Who are you?" asked Lucy; the old man sighed.

"I'm Makarov." the old man said "I'm the Wizard of Fairy Tail."


	11. Chapter 11: There's no place like home

Author's note: This is the second to last Chapter of the series. Next week will be the Epilogue so this is the chapter we've been waiting for! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: There's No Place Like Home<strong>

"You're The Wizard of Fairy Tail?!" Natsu asked.

"That's right!" Makarov replied "Now please put me down!" Gajeel dropped him onto the ground like it was nothing and let out a huff.

"You're so horrible to put us through that!" Lucy told the old man, the Makarov she knew was like a fatherly figure to Fairy Tail; not a man willing to put them in danger.

"No," Makarov explained while adjusting his green suit coat "I'm not a bad man. Just, not a very good man. I try to make myself a good man by granting the wishes of those who ask. When you came to me, I knew you were going to ask for the impossible. So to get the impossible, I asked for the impossible. But you kids proved me wrong; you managed to end the terror that's known as the Take Over witch and get her broom; but mostly her bikini shots!" Lucy noticed the elderly man have a slight nosebleed and she rolled her eyes to this.

"Now," the old man continued "I owe you all your gifts don't I? Let's get started then." They followed the tiny elderly man to a room filled with items. He walked over to an area, picked up a file and walekd over to Natsu.

"You need a brain, don't you lad?" Makarov asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Natsu pouted.

"Well, I can't perform surgery on you but I hope this is enough." He handed Natsu the document and it was discovered to be a Diploma; showing Natsu was smarter than he appeared to be.

"And you my friendly Iron man," continued the old man "you need a heart?"

"For God sake give me the damn heart!" shouted Gajeel. Makarov threw the heart over to him as if it was nothing.

"Finally, now I can go after that cute munchkin! Gihihi."

"I still think you're just looking for an excuse to get into that Munchkin's pa-"

**Bam!** Natsu was hit with an **Iron Dragon's Club. **Before long, the Iron Man and Scarecrow got into a knock out drag out.

"And you my lion friend," Makarov said to Loke.

"You want the courage to pick up women? Correct?"

"Y-yes." Loke nodded.

"Well, I got just the thing for that!" Makarov went into his secret stash and pulled out a book called: _**"How to Pick Up Extremely Hot Chicks Like it's Nothing: by Makarov Dreyar."**_

"Thank you!" Loke said with the biggest smile he could muster...He read the first few pick up lines and looked at Lucy "Hey girl, what's up? Guess what? It's your lucky day. Out of all the girls here, I picked you to talk to."

"Still not interested!" Lucy screamed.

"Aww c'mon beautiful, you know you want a piece of The Lok-meister."

**"STILL NO!"**

"Well," Makarov said while dusting his hands off "I guess that's that."

"Not everyone got their gifts gramps!" Natsu said.

"Yeah, what about Blondie?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh! That's right!" Makarov replied "What would you like Miss?"

"Just to go home." Lucy replied "You wouldn't happen to have a special Lacrima that can transfer me there would you?"

"I'm sorry dear." Makarov said solemly "I don't think there is a way to get you home."

"Damnit!" Lucy screamed "Now I'll never go home!"

"Wait, Lucy!" Loke said and pointed to the sky "Look! I think there's someone here who can help us!" A bright bubble flew in the sky and soon landed on the ground and took the form of The Re-Quip Mage of the North. Her long red hair flowed in the light wind as she walked over to Lucy.

"Can you help me?" Lucy asked "Can you get me home?"

"Of course!" Erza smiled "It's simple!"

"Well how ya gonna do it?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm not, Lucy is. She had that power all along."

"What?!"

"What the hell!" Natsu screamed.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?!" Lucy asked.

"I did it to teach you a lesson." Erza growled; Lucy gulped. She didn't know what lesson she wanted her to learn but whatever it was she hope she learned it.

"So what do I do?" Lucy asked quietly.

"You click the heels of your Celestial Slippers Three times and tell it you want to go home." Lucy looked at her friends and walked over to them.

"It would come to this so quickly." Lucy smiled wryly "I was expecting to stay here a little longer." Loke began to cry; he hugged Lucy tightly.

"Goodbye Lucy." he cried. Lucy let go of him and walked over to Gajeel.

"Tch." Gajeel said while looking the other way "Just give me a hug and get it over with Blondie, I don't got all day." Lucy looked at his face and noticed a few tears trickling out of his eyes. Lucy hugged him regardless and he somewhat hugged back. Lucy walked over to Natsu and hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you so much Luce." Natsu told her.

"I'll miss you too." She muttered back. She walked over to Erza, took a deep breath and said "Ok, I'm ready." She clicked her heels three times "Take me home! To my home, back to the Fairy Tail I know!" A wave of magic surrounded her and soon, it made her disappear into sparkles in the wind.

"So now that's she's gone what's the plan for the rest of the day?" asked Natsu.

"Wanna grab a beer?" Gajeel asked.

"Sounds good to me." Loke shrugged. The three men then walked off to go get a few beers.


	12. Chapter 12: epilogue

Author's note: Here we go! Final Chapter! Thank you everyone who stuck it out with me and enjoyed this story! I hope you love the final chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"Lucy..." a voice called. It was pitch black; Lucy's eyes felt heavy. The scent seemed so familiar... The Guild! It was the Guild! Lucy was home! She was home again! Wait... She was in her apartment last time; so why is she in The Guild now?

"Lucy, please wakeup." _Natsu? _Lucy thought. Finally, Lucy was capable of opening her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes; her vision was blurred, but it looked a lot like The Guild's Infirmary. Her vision cleared and soon; she saw Natsu's face.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked groggily.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Happy screamed in unison "You're ok!" They hugged the big brested blonde like as if it would be their last time.

"Oi Bunny Girl!" Gajeel's voice rang "You're finally up!"

"Lu-Chan!" Levy squealed "You're ok!"

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"You got hit by a potted plant." a voice said; Lucy looked and discovered it to be Loke "I came to the human world to check on you, your spirits are worried. But they asked me to come and check on you. Anyhow, you were hit by a potted plant and were knocked unconscious."

"Yeah, Natsu braved the storm and carried you all the way to The Guild to get you help." Wendy explained. Lucy blinked; she knew Natsu cared about her but she wasn't expecting him to be _**that **_dedicated.

"I was afraid you got seriously hurt." Natsu said while looking away quickly.

"He liiiiiiiiikkkkkeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss you." Happy swooned.

"Knock it off Happy!"

"Thanks Natsu." Lucy smiled. Suddenly, she began to remember something "Wait, how long was I out?"

"Three days." said a voice which belonged to Mira "Natsu hasn't left your side since."

"So what happened to that tornado that was on it's way here?"

"Oh," Lisanna said "Wendy took care of that." Lucy looked at the twelve year old Dragon Slayer who smiled at Lucy.

"I ate it." She smiled.

"You what?!" Lucy said shocked.

"I ate the tornado!"

"I honestly don't see a point in why you did that." Carla huffed "You could of gotten seriously hurt."

"I turned out ok Carla!" Wendy reasoned "Although, I ended up getting some really nasty belching attacks thanks to that."

"The past few days Wendy's been belching out tornadoes." Erza explained.

"Oh God." Lucy muttered.

"They aren't that bad..." Wendy said "Although, we have no idea where Jet and Droy are because of it..." suddenly, Wendy's face began to twist as if she was expecting something to happen.

"Oh God." Freed screamed "Take cover!" Wendy suddenly belched and a miniature tornado began to tear through the infirmary. Another bletch was heard and soon, multiple miniature tornadoes were attacking The Guild.

"Get the kid a freaking alkaseltzer or something!" Gajeel screamed while trying to outrun a mini tornado. Natsu was suddenly swooped into the tornado and began to get the nastiest case of motion sickness.

"Take cover!" Wakaba screamed "Natsu's gonna hurl!" Everyone grabbed their umbrellas while Wendy continued to beltch out more tornadoes.

The Guild screamed out of fear and did their best to take cover. Unbeknownst to Lucy and The Guild, Plue was watching this scene from a distance. He walked over to a basket that had The Celestial Slippers in it and held onto the basket. He returned to the Spirit World with the slippers until the next time he was called by Lucy.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Thank you to all the fans who stuck it out with this. I also want to thank my mom for inspiring me to write this; she is a major Wizard Of Oz fan and enjoyed this every time I read it to her. Keep an eye on my GaJevy (Gale) stories. Have a great day!<p> 


End file.
